Hats often include a brim that protrudes horizontally from a portion of the hat to shield a wearer from sun or rain. For the best sun and rain blocking, brims are generally formed from a solid material. Because brims are formed from a solid material, they have a tendency to retain air below the lower face of the brim which can force the hat from the wearer's head.
Hats with brims are generally available in multiple sizes or are adjustable for the size of the wearer's head to ensure a proper fit. A properly fitted hat with a brim resists being blown off of the user's head in a slight wind, but does not resist a fast moving stream of air such as high winds or when the wearer is exposed to the air while using a form of conveyance. If a hat with a brim were to be worn tight enough to resist a fast moving stream of air, it would become uncomfortable for the wearer within a short period of time, if not immediately.
To counteract the tendency of a hat with a brim to blow off of a user's head in a fast moving stream of air, various designs have been used. Several of the designs have permanent air gaps in the brim to allow for the movement of air through the brim. Other designs utilize a flap which can be moved by the air below the brim to open a channel for evacuation of the air. These designs are improvements over a solid brim, but as the stream of air increases in velocity, the capacity of the openings will be overcome and the hat will still be blown from the user's head.
While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not provide a self-tightening hat with a brim. As such there exists a need for a self-tightening hat with a brim, which substantially departs from the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of remaining on the head of a wearer in a fast moving stream of air.